Justice For A Ghost And Her Daughter
by LivBug1551
Summary: He lost his wife and unborn son 4 years ago, they never caught the man who did this to his family. he raised his daughter by himself and is still wanting justice for him family. He is getting diployd and doesnt know if hell come back.. Will Detective Benson take the child in, or send her to a foster home. This is probably really bad but read and help me out to make it better!please
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! Daddy look, I'm doing it!" 5 year old Amelia yells to her father as she rides down the side walk on her new bike.

"Look at you!" he smiles, god she looks just like her mother, he thinks to himself.

"You're doing so great Mac; I just wish she knew I was here too…" Mac hears his Wife's voice, she had died when Amelia was 1; a man broke in after she had laid Amelia down for her nap. The man raped and murdered her in their bedroom. They never caught the man; he's still out there, somewhere.

"Daddy!" Amelia yells, "Daddy, help!" Mac ran to his daughter who was lying on the pavement next to her bike. She was crying and holding her hand.

25 minutes later

"Daddy, it hurts…" Amelia cries into her father's shoulder, but wasn't paying attention, he saw someone he knew, he saw a detective that were working on Amelia's mother's case.

"I know baby.." he said rubbing her back gently as he stood up and walked over to the detective who was waiting by the receptionist desk with her partner.

"Detective Benson…" he said quietly, as his daughter buried her head into his shoulder.

"Yes?" She asks looking up to Mac.

"I'm Mac, Mac Johnston, you were the leading detective on my wife's case." He said trying to jog her memory to ask her about the man.

"Oh, yes, how are you? Is everything okay?" she asks seeing the little girl crying in his arms.

"Amelia fell riding her bike," Amelia sat up looking at the brunette.

"I fell and hurt my hand," she said sniffling, "it hurts, real bad."

"I'm sorry honey, I hope you feel better" Detective Benson says to the girl.

"I was just wondering have you found the man who hurt her?" he asked, and when he did he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was his wife, Annie's hand.

"Mac, please, let it be, they're not going to find him, I'm okay now, I'm not in any more pain, please don't do this in front of Amelia…" the ghost of Annie begged.

"No, I'm so sorry, Mr. Johnston…" She said sadly.

"Please find him, you've got less than a year to find him before it's a cold case, and I want justice for Annie, I want justice for my unborn son that was killed by that man…. I want justice for our daughter growing up without her mother." Mac said about to cry.

"I will try my best, Mac"

"And detective,"

"Yes?" she asks turning back to him.

"I'm getting diploid soon, I don't have anywhere for Amelia to go… would you mind watching her while I'm gone?" he asked, "I don't know of anyone else that I can trust with my baby, and I don't know if I'll come back."

"I don't know about that sir, I'm very busy with my job…"

"Please detective…"

"I'll have to think about it Mr. Johnston,"

"Come on Liv, we've got to go." Detective Bensons partner, Nick Amaro, interrupted.

"I have to go." She said as she left with Amaro.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy…" Amelia crawled into her dads lap and looked up at him.

"Yes princess?" he asked smiling at his little girl as she looked down at her now casted arm.

"You're leaving again?" she asked sadly.

He felt a hand on his lap again and he looked over at his wife.

"You have to tell her," she said, "she already knows, you can't just leave her with that detective without her knowing why you left her, she already doesn't know why I'm not there, she has to know," she begged her husband to tell their daughter.

"Yes baby, I am, they need me to go back overseas to help them out." He said pulling her into his arms.

"Its okay daddy, you can go, I want you to help them, they need you," she said looking up at him.

Weeks later Amelia is walking with her father into the Special Victims Unit.

"Detective Benson" Mac said going over to the detective.

"Mr. Johnston, what are you doing here?" she asked as she looked him up and down, he was wearing his Navy uniform.

"I'm leaving today," he said as Amelia let go of his hand looking down.

"Mr. Johnston, I can't, I've got a son of my own, I don't have time to take care of another one, I'm so sorry."

"Please Detective Benson," He began as he looked over at his little girl who was sitting with Detective Rollins drawing on a piece of paper, "she's a good kid, she just needs someone to take care of her, she's not difficult at all, in fact, she's good with little ones. She can help you with your son."

"I believe she said she can't take care of her sir," Detective Amaro jumped in, " I understand where you're coming from, wanting your daughter to stay with someone who is trust worthy, but she said she doesn't have to time, she has a son of her own."

Mac just looked at Detective Amaro then to Detective Benson, she didn't say anything. Mac nodded as he turned around, "Amelia," he said, "come on Princess."

"Am I not staying with her?" she asked looking at Detective Benson.

"No sweetheart, she can't take care of you," he said looking down as she got up from Detective Rollins' lap, "You're going to be staying with someone else."

"Who?" she asked looking up to her daddy.

"I don't know…" he said "I don't have anyone else you can stay with," he knelt down in front of her, "You're going to go stay with a couple who aren't fortunate enough to have kids of their own."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know that one sweetie but well find someone, I promise." He said kissing her on the head as he picked her up and they left the squad room.

1 hour later

"Daddy…" Amelia cried into her father's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so much baby." He said rubbing her back.

"Me too…" she said kissing him on the cheek.

He kissed his baby girl on her head for the last time, but he didn't know that yet….

Sorry its so short, haven't had time to make them longer, like at all lol


	3. Chapter 3

Months go by and Amelia is lying on her dirty mattress on the floor. She had been placed with what the judge thought was a good home, but it was just the opposite.

A new man came in to have the fun with her, her foster father had been letting men have "fun" with her to get some money, every day it was a different man. This man though, he was different, he wanted something more, but when Amelia didn't give it to him, he got angry, he began beating her, and then when she couldn't stop him, he got his way with her.

She cried herself to sleep, she was woken up the next morning with a stinging whack on her back, from and leather belt with metal ring over the holes.

"Get up bitch!" the man yelled, "You've got school this morning." And with that he left the room slamming the door behind him.

She slowly sat up as a tear ran down her cheek, "when are you coming back?" she cried, "I miss you so much daddy…"

She got up and went to the corner of the room, sifting through a small suit case of clothes. She decided to wear pants and a hoodie, she then grabbed her dads dog tags from under her mattress and hid them in her pocket as she grabbed her backpack and headed to school.

"Hey Lia," Her kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Marie, greeted her at the door, unlike usual, Amelia ignored the teacher as she headed to the back of the room, her teacher just pushed it to the back of her mind, she figured that she was just missing her dad.

A few hours later

"Okay class, that's all," Mrs. Marie said as the neighboring teacher came by to take the classroom to parent pick-up or the bus loop to go home. Lia was the only one who hadn't gone with though.

"Lia, is everything alright?" Mrs. Marie asked as Amelia sniffled.

Amelia just shook her head, "no…"

"What's wrong honey? Do you miss your dad?"

"Not that..." Amelia said quietly, even though she really did miss him.

"What is it then?"

"I don't want to go home… I don't want to get hurt…" the little girl sniffled and looked up at her teacher.

"What?" the teacher asked thinking the worst of what the small brunette meant, "Who's going to hurt you?"

"The men…" She said whipping the tears away, "He calls them and they pay him so that they can touch me, it hurts a lot…"

Mrs. Marie couldn't believe what she had just heard; her worst thoughts had become reality with what the little girl had told her.

"Stay here, okay?" The teacher told Amelia and she nodded listening to her nice teacher.

A few minutes later her teacher came back putting her phone away, Amelia just knew that she had called the police and now, there was no going back… but her world was about to get turned upside down, more than it had already, as there was a knock on the classroom door, and Amelia saw 2 men in Uniforms standing on the other side of that door.

"How can I help you?" Mrs. Marie asked opening the door.

"Is Amelia Johnston here?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes, right over there," she said pointing to the little girl sitting by the window, hoping her dad would walk up to the building, she had been doing that since he had left, but he never came, "is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, her father; Mr. Johnston was killed overseas.

Mrs. Marie couldn't believe what she had just been told; she leaned up against the door frame as the pair walked over to Amelia and sat down on either side of her.

"Amelia?" the younger man said and she looked at him, "hi, I'm Jamie; I wanted to talk to you about your dad."

Amelia turned to him, giving the man her full attention, "He went to help his friends overseas, and they needed his help," She said, obviously very proud of her father.

He nodded sadly, "I know, and your father was so nice that God needed to borrow him, he needed your dads help with some people up in heaven. Your dad was so happy and bright, and God needed him to help make the other people happy."

Amelia nodded, "My daddy does that a lot, he likes making people happy and helping them, he's very good at that." She was silent for a second as she looked out the window, "When will he be back?"

The officers exchanged looks, and the older one spoke, "Honey, he won't be coming back, I'm sorry."

"What?" she asked quickly, "but… he's going to be sad and scared up there, he needs to be back here, with me."

That's when her teacher said something, "Hey, Lia, my brothers up there too, and I promise you, he will look after your dad to make sure he's not sad, and your dad will always be with you, in your heart, and he'll always be watching you."

Amelia didn't care though, she wanted her dad, and she wanted him to be back with her, she ran into another corner of the room and cried.

Sergeant Olivia Benson and Detective Nick Amaro walked into the room just as Amelia ran into the other corner and became crying.

"What's going on here?" Olivia asked looking at the two men and Mrs. Marie.

"Her father passed away…" Mrs. Marie sad as she watched the little girl in the corner.

_**Please review or I'm not updating, and tell me what you like or don't like or want to happen, please! lol**_


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia nodded and looked around the room, she saw a little leopard that was with Amelia's stuff and picked it up bringing it over to Amelia.

"Hey, Lia," Olivia began softly as Amelia looked over taking the leopard from her hands and wrapping her arms around it tightly.

"Are you okay? Can you talk to me and tell me what happened?" Olivia asked the little girl gently.

Amelia sat down in front of Olivia staring at the floor, she nodded and began speaking, "Daddy's gone... Which means he can't save me... Which means I'm stuck with those angry men..." Lia said quietly.

"That's not what it means Lia..." Olivia said looking at the sad little girl, "It means that you have to be strong for your daddy, and for you to be strong, you have to tell me what happened to you." Lia nodded looking up at detective Benson.

"They said that they needed money, and for them to get their money back they need me to be a good girl. They put me in a nasty room and made me stay there giving me food only 3 times... Whenever they needed to get the money they put me in a new room, it was a black room with a big red bed with a really soft red blanket. They brung men into the room and the men got to hurt me..." Amelia whipped a tear from her eye, rubbing the leopards ear. "They would put their things inside of me and it hurt me... Really badly... After, they got to hit me, and hurt me more... The man came in and got his money and then put me back into the room..." Amelia quickly looked up at Olivia, "Please don't make me go back! I don't wanna go back! They hurt me!" She yelled.

"Amelia, Amelia, baby," Olivia shushed the girl up pulling her into her arms gently, "we're not going to make you go back, okay? You're not going back into that house, I promise you, okay?"

"Okay..." Amelia said quietly wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck. Amelia left school with Olivia and Nick. In the car on the way back to the precinct, Olivia called Amanda and had her and Fin leave to go arrest the bastards who were abusing Amelia. On arrival to the precinct Fin brought Amelia to the children interrogation room while Olivia got Alice some water.

Amelia sat down a chair holding her leopard as she stared at the table Olivia came in and sat the water down in from of Alice as she sat down across from her and Fin left the room. He watched from the other side of the glass with Nick.

"Amelia," Olivia began gently, "can you talk to me about what happened to you?"

Alice looked up with fearful eyes, "But... What if he finds out, and hurts me more?" Amelia asked shaking a bit.

"He won't hurt you, I promise, my friends have already taken care of making sure he won't ever hurt you again, okay?"

Amelia nodded, "Judge said that he would be good to me, that he wouldn't hurt me... But she was wrong... He put me in a nasty dirty room with the bed on the floor... I didn't get much food, and 1 bottle of water..." Amelia said sniffling, "He started bringing me to a new room, a clean room, it was black, with a really big red bed, men payed him to hurt me..." Amelia whipped some tears away, "They really hurt me..." Amelia looked up, I don't wanna go back... I wanna stay with you... Please, please don't make me go back..." Amelia begged Olivia with sad, fearful eyes, "You're nice to me, you're not mean, and you care, please, I wanna stay with you..." Amelia begged Olivia to let her stay with her.

"Amelia, sweetie, I-"

"I know you have a son, I can help... I'm real good with babies... Please..." Amelia begged Olivia once more.

Olivia looked towards the glass at her reflection, knowing that her co-workers were on the other side.

"Okay, you can stay with me Amelia." Olivia gave in to the little girls pleads and nodded.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amelia wrapped her arms around Olivia, "I'll be real good, I promise." Amelia said, thankful that she doesn't have to go back to another horrible home.

The next day Olivia had already arranged to go down to court and sign everything so that she could foster Amelia.

At around 9 pm Olivia went back to the bunks were Amelia had fallen asleep earlier and laid down in a bed next to her.

Fin came in the next morning around 7:30 to wake them up, he started with Liv.

"Hey, baby girl," he started, gently shaking her, "it's time to get up, you have to go sign the papers."

She opened her eyes stretching out a bit, before thanking him and going to wake up Amelia.

Hours later Olivia and Amelia walked back into the precinct.

"How'd it go Liv?" Nick asked.

"Well," she started with a smile, "we got the paperwork signed and she's my foster girl for a year, after that if I want to, I can officially adopt her." She said as everyone looked at her.

"Good job Liv." Fin said as he sat down and looked at his empty desk.

"You finished all your paperwork?" She asked Fin.

"Yep." He nodded, just as Amelia went over to him with some crayons and paper from Nicks desk.

"Will you color with me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I will." He laughed gently smiling as she crawled into his lap and they began drawing and coloring together as Liv headed to her office to do her own stack of paperwork.

A few minutes later Fin looked up at Nick questioningly.

"Hey man, why you got crayons in your desk?" He asked with a smirk.

"For moments like this." He said as he quickly snapped a pic of Fin coloring.

"Would ya look at that," Olivia laughed for the doorway of her office, "big strong Detective Fin Tutuola is coloring." They all then laughed.

"Man it's fun when you're bored." He laughed.

"Yea, but so is eating, but if I ate every time I was bored id be huge!" Nick said cause everyone to laugh again.

"Yea, but if you think about it," Amanda joined in, "if you draw every time you're bored, you'd be a pretty good artist."

"Why you gotta bring all your knowledge and logic into this?" Nick said jokingly.

"Cause if I'm not the one to be smart enough to do so, who is?" She asked and everyone once again laughed.

"Alright guys," Liv said laughing, " we gotta get all this paperwork finished."

"Got Liv." Amanda said.

"Yes ma'am" Nick replied.

They all got back to paperwork as Fin got back to drawing with Amelia.


End file.
